Skeletal Legionaire/Archer
These Skeletal soldiers march in perfect unison, shields foward and blades ready. Their armor is ancient, hammered out of beaten gold and bronze, bearing icons of sheperds crooks, cobras, and wolves. From the back ranks, serpent shaped arrows fly from brass bows in clouds thick enough to darken the sky. Leading them is a black skeleton in golden armor with a jackel-like headdress bearing two curved swords, silently commanding the Legion to advance. 'Skeletal Legionaire/Archer CR 2 XP: 600' LE Medium Undead Init +6(+7 Archer) Senses Darkvision 60ft, Perception +6 'Defense' AC 22(+2 Dex, +6 Armor, +2 Natural Armor, +2 Shield) Flat Footed-18, Touch 12, Archer/Legionaire with Rhomphaia AC 20 HP 13(2d8+4) DR 5/Bludgeoning Fort +2 Ref +3(+4 Archer) Will +5 Defensive Abilities: Gold Clad, Immune to Cold, Undead Traits 'Offense' Speed: 30 ft Melee: 2 Claws +5(1d4+4), Kopesh +7(1d8+4/Crit 19-20x2), Rhomphaia +5(2d4+5/Crit x3) Note: the Archers do not carry Rhomphaias Ranged: Archer ''Brass Bow +6(1d8+3+Serpent Arrow/Crit x3) Range Increment 110 ft '''Special Attacks:' Serpent Arrows(Archer) 'Statistics' Str 16 Dex 15 Con - Int 8 Wis 12 Cha '''13 (Archer Str 15 Dex 16) '''Base Attk +1 CMB '''+4(Archer +3) '''CMD 16 Feats: Improved Initiative, Archer-Point Blank Shot, Legionaire-''Weapon Focus(Kopesh) '''Skills:' Arcobatics +1(Archer +3), Climb +4(Archer +3), Perception +6 SQ: Soldiers of the Legion, Will of the Undying King Gear: Bronze Breastplate, Bronze Rhomphaia(Legionaire), Large Bronze Shield, Masterwork Brass Bow(Archer), Masterwork Bronze Kopesh ''Brass Bow-'' The Brass Bows of the Undying Legion have been perfected by the artisans of old Nekahara. They are composite longbows that allow the wielder to add their full strength to their damage. When using a full attack action with the bow, the wielder may make one extra attack, though it and all other attacks made that round take a -2 penalty. This does not stack with any other abilities that provide an additional attack. ''Gold Clad-'' The armor of Nekeharan soldiers reinforce their bodies as well protect them. They have fortification of 25%. ''Serpent Arrows-'' The cobra shaped arrows that the Archers fire are filled with a small amount necromantic energy. On a successful hit, the target must make a Fort save DC 12 or be staggered for 1 round. On a critical hit, the target is stunned rather than staggered on a failed saved. ''Soldiers of the Legion-'' The Undying Legion has been perfected over millenia of war. Their racial hit dice count as fighter levels for the purposes of qualifiying for feats. In addition, when within 10ft of another member of the Undying Legion, the skeleton gains a +1 bonus on attack rolls and saving throws. ''WIll of the Undying King-'' All Creatures in the Undying Legion act as if they were created in a Desecrated area. They gain a +1 profane bonus to attack rolls/damage rolls/saving throws and +1 HP/HD. These bronze clad skeletons once formed the backbone of the undying legion, now few remain. Though they are the weakest creatures in the Legion, they are still powerful undead, especially when in formation and led by a Centurion. The Puppet Master has managed to find enough tomb outposts to awaken a few hundred Legionaires, which he primarily uses as mercenaries for countries at war.